Magic World
by HyuugaLee
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 5! Akhirnya tibalah saat Ujian Sihir tahap akhir. Hinata dan kawan-kawan harus mencari item-item yang diperlukan. Kejadian Apa sajakah yang akan terjadi selama Ujian tahap akhir ini? Akankah mereka berhasil melewatinya? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Magic World**

Disclaimer : all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Magic World belongs to me Hyuuga_Lee (bukan Lee yang alis tebal!)

Rate : K+ to T

Warnings : OOC, AU, GaJe, brutal time skip, deel (dan eror-eror lainnya)

Pairing : NaruHina

Ini fic pertama ku looh! \(^o^)/ setalah sekian lama menjadi pembaca setia ff Naruto, akhirnya tergoda juga untuk buat account dan nulis cerita deh... mohon bantuan senpai-senpai semuanya (^v^)

Summary :

Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang _Cleric _di dunia penyihir ini ternyata ditentang oleh ayahnya. Klan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan klan kumpulan para _Necromancer,_ _Warlock, Druid, dan Sage _yang dikenal dengan penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatann kegelapan dan alam yang terkenal di desanya, tak menginginkan seorang Cleric yang menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Apa yang Hinata lakukan setelah tidak dianggap anggota klan keluarganya?

Don't Like Don't Read

**Magic World**

**Chapter 1 : I found you**

"Ayah tidak akan menerima seorang penyihir dengan kekuatan cahaya di klan ini!" bentak seorang pria paruh baya dengan mata perak kepada putrinya yang baru berumur 15 tahun itu.

"T-tapi ayah... Ibu juga seorang penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatan cahaya..." kata seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek dan mempunyai mata yang identik dengan ayahnya itu.

"Ibumu seorang Druid. Druid tidak menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Druid menggunakan kekuatan alam. Ibumu mengendalikan kekuatan alam! Lagipula, kakakmu (Neji) adalah seorang Warlock dan adik (Hanabi) mu akan menjadi seorang Sage" Hiashi sendiri adalah seorang _Spectral Master_

"Tapi ayah, aku akan tetap menjadi seorang penyihir dengan kekuatan cahaya... dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu..." kata Hinata tegas. Mungkin saat ini adalah kali pertama untuk Hinata bersikap melawan Ayahnya demi mewujudkan cita-citanya.

"Nee-chan... Hinata..." desah Neji dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"Ka.. Kau! Mulai hari ini, keluar dari rumah ini! Ayah tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari klan! Kau bukan anakku lagi"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, Hinata membawa beberapa pakaian dan pergi menuju asrama Konoha Magic Academy, sebuah sekolah sihir paling terkenal di Konoha. Sesampainya di KMA (baca=Konoha Magic Academy), Hinata diantar oleh Shizune, pengurus asrama KMA. Setelah menemukan kamarnya, Hinata menata pakaiannya d lemari yang sudah tersedia, menata buku-buku sihirnya dan pergi menuju ke hutan di belakang KMA, di sana ia segera duduk di tepi danau. Ia terus terngiang-ngiang kata-kata ayahnya yang menyebut Hinata bukan lagi bagian dari salah satu klan terbesar setalah Uchiha.

Hinata POV

'Ayah... apa ayah benar-benar tidak mau menganggapku sebagai anakmu..." air mata Hinata mulai membasahi pipinya.

'Aku pun memilih menjadi Cleric bukan tanpa alasan..."

Flashback : On

Hinata yang saat itu baru berusia 10 tahun saat berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, melihat seorang penyihir yang terluka parah dan dilarikan ke ruang Gawat Darurat. Hanya dengan memanggil seorang Cleric dan mengucapkan mantra, penyihir yang terluka parah pun pulih seketika. Sejak saat itu Hinata bertekad untuk menolong orang-orang lewat kemampuan menyihirnya. Apalagi seorang Cleric sangat dibutuhkan dalam melaksanakan misi dari Penyihir tertinggi di desa.

Flashback : Off

End Hinata POV

"Healing Sanctuary!" ucap Hinata sambil mengayunkan tongkat berwarna putih lavender. Mantera itulah yang diucapkan Cleric yang waktu itu ia lihat. Tapi tentu belum terjadi apapun. Mantera itu bisa Hinata pelajari ketika berubah menjadi seorang Cleric.

"Hei kau yang di sana! Sedang apa kau?" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Nampak seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan tiga goresan di pipinya seperti kumis kucing.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"A-ano... aku se-sedang duduk saja d-di sini..." kata Hinata gagap.

"Kenapa duduk sendirian di tepi danau? Kau aneh" ucap anak itu blak-blakan.

"Kau tidak mengerti..."

"Ceritakan, maka aku akan mengerti..."

-Time skip-

"Oh aku mengerti..."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Apa kau pernah diusir oleh keluargamu dan tidak dianggap sebagai bagian dari klanmu? Ka.. Kau... Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti..." ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak. Suaranya terbata-bata menahan tangis.

"hehe mungkin tidak sepertimu.. tapi aku punya masalah sendiri... di dalam tubuhku ini..." kata anak itu sambil memegang dadanya, "dalam tubuhku ini bersemayam seekor monster yang pernah memporak-porandakan desa beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Hinata teringat dulu pernah ada seekor monster sihir dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang mengacaukan desa. Dan seorang _ArchWizard dan ArchWitch_ yang saat itu merupakan pemimpin desa dan istrinya menyerahkan nyawanya untuk menyegel monster itu. Dan kabarnya monster itu disegel dalam tubuh putra mereka.

"Tapi setidaknya kau masih punya keluarga..." kata Hinata mulai memastikan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang cerita ini kan? Benar... akulah anak itu... mereka orang tuaku yang mengorgbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan desa... tetapi mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang selalu dianggap monster oleh penduduk desa" suaranya mulai bergetar menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Apa kau berbuat salah kepadaku?" ucapnya enteng sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Wajah Hinata merona melihat deretan gigi putih anak itu.

"Ti-Tidak... hanya saja... penderitaanmu mungkin lebih berat daripadaku... tapi kau masih bisa tersenyum... sedangkan aku..." air mata Hinata mulai meleleh mengucapkannya.

"Sudahlah... Jangan menangis... kan ada aku" ucapnya sambil memeluk Hinata secara refleks. Hinata yang baru kali ini dipeluk seorang pria selain Ayah dan kakaknya memanas. Jantungnya berdegub kencang entah apa yang terjadi bilaanak itu tidak segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu merah sekali... apa kau demam?" tanya anak itu khawatir.

"E-eh a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa..."

"Omong-omong kita belum kenalan kan? Kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto _Mage _level 1, bercita-cita menjadi Wizard dan paling suka dengan Ramen" katanya lengkap.

"A-Aku Hinata Hyuuga... Ah, Aku bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga... Kenalkan Namaku Hinata

Kirihara... _Acolyte _tingkat 1 dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang Cleric."

"Oh, Hinata-chan! Kau ingin menjadi seorang Cleric? Kita bisa menjadi partner yang hebat! Ayo kita berusaha!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ha-Hai!" Ucap Hinata sambil menyambut tangan Naruto

"Kau tinggal di mana Hinata-chan?"

"Di Asrama Konoha Magic Academy."

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali! Ayo kuantar! Aku juga tinggal di sana. Di bagian pria." Kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan tangan Hinata yang tergenggam tangan Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata hanya tertunduk malu sambil sesekali mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang wajah pria yang dikaguminya.

-TBC-

Hehe selesai juga... aneh ya? (readers : Bangeeet) makanya saya sangat butuh review dari para readers... Saran & Kritik yang membangun sangat ditunggu. Flame juga boleh tapi bukan flame kasar. Buat yang bingung ini sedikit penjelasannya

Level 1 Mage: Kelas tingkat dasar penyihi, bsa berubah menjad Necromancer, Warlock, dan Wizard

Level 1 Acolyte: Kelas tingkat dasar penyihi, bisa berubah menjadi Cleric, Sage dan Druid

Level 2 Cleric: Penyihir penyembuh, lebih menonjolkan sihir supportive, elemen: Light

Level 2 Necromancer: Penyihir Hitam, mampu memanggil _creature _dari neraka, elemen: Dark

Level 2 Druid: Penyihir alam, mampu memanggil _creature_ dari alam, elemen: Earth

Level 2 Sage: Penyihir alam, dapat mengubah dirinya menjadi bentuk hewan, yang hidup di daratan, udara, dan air

Level 2 Warlock: Penyihir Hitam yang menonjolkan sihir kutukan. Elemen: Dark

Level 2 Wizard/Witch: Penyihir elemental yang mengendalikan 5 elemen dasar, yaitu: air, api, udara, petir, dan tanah.

Soal kelas Hiashi Spectral Master merupakan lanjutan beberapa level di atas Necromancer dan kelas Kushina dan Minato merupakan lanjutan beberapa level kelas Wizard dan Witch. Segitu aja kali ya biar readers ga pada bingung (plak). Buat naik ke kelas selanjutnya, para Mage mesti memenuhi syarat tertentu dan melewati serangkaian tes sulit :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic World**

Disclaimer : all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Magic World belongs to me HyuugaLee (bukan Lee yang alis tebal!)

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship

Warnings : OOC, AU, GaJe, typo bertebaran, brutal time skip, deel (dan eror-eror lainnya)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku

Sebelumnya, author minta maaf kalau di chapter 2 yang kemaren masih berantakan, salah ketik dan gak ada blasan review. semua salah author... T^T (padahal kemaren malem udah author edit tpi gak di upload . gomen ne Readerss!)

mudah-mudahan udah gak ada kesalahan sekarang... Happy Reading ^^

Summary :

Hinata mulai menjalani hari-harinya di Konoha Magic Academy. Hari-harinya mulai berwarna setelah ia bertemu Naruto dan 2 orang teman lainnya. Hinata menemukan orang-orang yang nantinya akan menjadi sahabat yang sangat berarti bagi Hinata. RnR?

Don't Like Don't Read

**Magic World**

**Chapter 2 : This is our world**

**Normal POV**

Dilihatnya jam yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi, Hinata yang telah selesai mandi dan sedang mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk memulai kelas pertamanya di Konoha Magic Academy. Ia juga telah memakai seragam Kemeja putih dengan dasi Merah bergaris biru ditutup dengan jubah hitam dengan hoodie sepaha dan dipadu rok garis-garis di atas lutut berwarna hitam.

'Tok tok tok' Hinata mendengar suara ketukan dari luar jendela kamar asramanya.

'Siapa yang pagi-pagi mengetuk? Di jendela juga?' batin Hinata. Hinata mengambil tongkat sihirnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia pun berjalan pelan menuju jendela dan membuka jendela kamarnya...

"OHAYOU Hinata-chan!" teriak makhluk kuning sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata yang kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto, wajahnya mulai memanas. Dilihatnya Naruto yang berseragam lengan panjang dan dasi juga jubah serta celana panjang dengan warna senada dengan seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Ssssttt... Naruto-kun! Kau seharusnya tidak boleh datang ke asrama wanita... kalau ketahuan Tsunade-sama bisa-bisa... lagipula jarak antara Asrama wanita dan pria kan cukup jauh dan lagi kamarku ada di lantai 7... bagaimana kau bisa...?"

"Hehehe Gomen Hinata, aku menemukan ini di kolong meja di kamarku" kata Naruto sambil merogoh saku jubahnya dan menunjukkan sebuah buku kecil dengan lambang bintang 6 sisi.

"Mantera-Mantera Dasar Penyihir" Hinata membaca judul buku nya dan membolak-balikkan buku tersebut. 'Mora Ochiru? mungkin ini nama pemiliknya.' Batin Hinata.

"Yap! Di buku ini ada mantera untuk membuat terbang. Cukup ucapkan kata 'Fly' sambil mengayunkan tongkat dan kita pun bisa terbang!" terang Naruto sambil memperagakannya dengan mengayunkan tongkat berwarna coklat dengan ukiran berwarna orange.

"Kelihatannya menarik."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba terbang untuk pergi ke kelas pertama hari ini... kelas pertama adalah kelas Pemahaman Mantera oleh Kakashi-sensei... ayo Hinata-chan!"

"Ba-Baik!" ucap Hinata sambil menyambar tasnya.

"FLY!" ucap Naruto dan Hinata sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merekapun terbang. Hinata yang takut ketinggian mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaa!" Hinata mulai berteriak. Ia baru sadar kalu dia sendiri takut ketinggian.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto segera terbang menuju Hinata dan meraih tubuhnya dan menggendongnya di depan dadanya. "Kau ini! Bilang dong kalau takut ketinggian..."

"Maaf Naruto-kun..." dapat dipastikan saat ini wajah Hinata sudah memerah dan memanas. Dia dapat merasakan detak jantung Naruto dan hangatnya pelukan Naruto. Ia mulai merasa nyaman, namun tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas.

"Hinata-chan... sudah sampai." Kata Naruto keheranan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah... sudah sampai ya... terima kasih Naruto-kun!" wajah Hinata bersemu melihat wajah pria yang dikaguminya berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ayo kita masuk, Hinata-chan!"

**-****MW****-**

"Perhatian anak-anak! Karena kita belum saling mengenal, mari kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Dimulai dari kau, Pirang." Kata guru dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu menunjuk Naruto

"Yosh! Namaku Naruto Namikaze, 15 tahun bercita-cita menjadi Wizard dan pemimpin desa!" teriaknya semangat

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hei apa kau mimpi? Jangan bercanda! Pemimpin desa katanya. HUAHAHAHAHAHA" kata seluruh isi kelas kecuali Hinata dan 2 murid lainnya. Hinata kagum pada Naruto, tentu saja. Dan 2 orang lainnya...

"Oh tapi aku pasti bisa! Lihat saja nanti!" kata Naruto membulatkan tekadnya.

"tenang anak-anak tenang!" Kakashi yang merasa keributan ini akan berlanjut lebih lama segera menyudahinya. "Selanjutnya kau yang disampingnya!"

"A-Ano... Na-Namaku Hinata Kirihara... umurku 15 tahun... aku ingin menjadi seorang Cleric." Kata Hinata sambil memainkan telunjuknya.

"Kirihara? Kau tampak seperti seorang Hyuuga... matamu itu..." Kakashi mulai curiga dengan identitas Hinata.

"Bukan sensei... aku bukan seorang Hyuuga... klan ku klan Kirihara..." ucapnya lembut.

"Baiklah... Selanjutnya kau, Uchiha." Lanjut guru berambut perak itu sambil tetap menatap Hinata.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 15 tahun, Necromancer." (seisi kelas sweatdropped)

"Singkat sekali... Memang Uchiha..." kata Kakashi mnenggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau nona Pink"

"Ohayou! Namaku Sakura Haruno, Umurku 15 tahun, aku ingin menjadi seorang Druid yang Hebat!" kata Sakura diselingi senyum manisnya. Kemudian Sakura duduk dan Kakashi melanjutkan menunjuk satu per satu penyihir junior yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hei, kau.. tadi namamu Hinata ya? Salam kenal, Namaku Sakura..." kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal... Sakura-chan" sambut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Setelah ini kita makan bersama ya!"

"Baiklah Sakura-chan!"

**-****MW****-**

'Teng teng teng teng'

Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Para penyihir keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan menuju tempat yang berbeda.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau lapar? Ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajak Sakura

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bento. Kebetulan aku menyiapkan banyak" kata Hinata mengeluarkan Bento dari tasnya. Sebetulnya Hinata tadinya menyiapkan untuk Naruto, Hinata berpikir Naruto pasti makan banyak. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan bento bersama di atap?" tawar Hinata.

"Ide bagus! Aku akan beli minum. Kau duluan saja!" Kata Hinata seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata pun membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, aku dan Sakura-chan ingin makan bento buatanku di atap. Kau mau bergabung?" tawar Hinata pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto menyetujui tawaran Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga dan sesampainya di atap, mereka menemukan seseorang bergaya rambut raven berwarna hitam pekat sedang tertidur bersandar di dinding.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Dia seperti Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Kau mengenalnya Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun... dia itu teman sekelas kita yang ingin menjadi Necromancer... apa kau lupa?"

"Hei, Kau! Bangun! Ini bukan tempat untuk tidur!" kata Naruto sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ah Berisik sekali kau! Dasar Dobe!" bentak Sasuke yang kesal telah dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar Temeee!"

"Sudah Cukup! Kalian jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kita makan bersama. Lagipula kalian pasti lapar kan?" ucap Hinata sedikit membentak namun masih dengan nada lembut melerai kedua orang itu.

"Aku tidak lapar..." Dengus Sasuke kesal.

'Kruuuuuk' wajah Sasuke memerah. 'Dasar perut bodoh! Tahanlah sebentar lagi! Kau merusak citraku!' batin Sasuke.

"Nah, mari kita makan bersama. Lagipula itu Sakura-chan sudah datang." Senyum Hinata pada Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"ini Hinata-chan! Eh? Kok tambah 2 orang? Aku hanya membeli 2 milkshake" Sakura kaget melihat ada 2 siswa lainnya yang juga sedang menyantap bento buatan Naruto. Sebenarnya Hinata membuat untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

"Wah kebetulan sekali! Aku suka sekali milkshake!" teriak Naruto bersemangat sambil menerima milkshake dari Sakura.

"Hei, ini untuk hinata! Dasar baka!" kata Sakura sambil merebut milkshake yang dibelinya.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, aku juga membawa teh hijau." Kata Hinata sambil menuangkan 2 gelas teh hijau dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"ini Sasuke-kun... Silahkan..." Ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi teh hijau hangat pada Sasuke.

"Arigatou..." balas Sasuke

"Mari makaaaan!" Sahut Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Sasuken dan Hinata pelan sambil menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Wah makanan buatanmu enak sekaliii!" sahut Naruto setelah mencoba bento yang Hinata buat.

"Ah, kau terlalu memuji Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata tersipu.

"Tapi memang benar-benar Lezat Hinata-chan!" sambung Sakura menyetujui Naruto. "Kau juga berpikir seperti itu kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn" hanya sepatah kata (?) itu yang Sasuke ucapkan, sedangkan yang lainnya menganggap sebagai jawaban 'Ya'.

**-****MW****-**

"Omong-omong setelah ini kalian mengambil pelajaran apa?" tanya Hinata membuka percakapan setelah selesai makan.

"Aku akan mengambil kelas Wizardry, karena aku kan ingin menjadi seorang Wizard..." kata Naruto.

"Aku Healing Method class. Seorang Druid kan juga bisa mempelajari sihir penyembuh..." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita ada di kelas yang sama ya Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau Sasuke-kun? Kau akan mengambil kelas apa?"

"Necromancy" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah Naruto baka kau mempunyai saingan nih" kata Sakura. Memang benar, kelas Necromancer dan kelas Wizard memang selalu menjadi saingan.

"Aku tak akan kalah Sasuke"

"Berjuanglah... Na-Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata menyemangati Naruto.

Setelah bel berbunyi, mereka masuk ke kelas yang ingin mereka pelajari. Naruto ke kelas Wizardry, Sasuke ke kelas Necromancy, Sakura dan Hinata ke kelas Healing Method.

**-****MW****-**

"PENGUMUMAN, DALAM WAKTU 3 BULAN MULAI DARI SEKARANG, KALIAN HARUS MEMBENTUK TEAM YANG TERDIRI DARI 4 ORANG, DAN KALIAN HARUS BERLATIH BERSAMA, UNTUK MENGHADAPI UJIAN SIHIR. BENTUK TEAM TIDAK DIBATASI DENGAN PEMBAGIAN JUMLAH MAGE DAN ACOLYTE. TEAM DAPAT DIDAFTARKAN KE KURENAI SENSEI. SEKIAN PENGUMUMAN. SELAMAT BERLATIH"

"Wah 4 orang ya... pas sekali Hinata! 2 orang Mage dan 2 orang Acolyte susunan yang sempurna! Ayo kita ke kelas Sasuke dan Naruto." Ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Ide bagus Sakura-chan. Aku setuju. Ayo!" sambut Hinata sambil berjalan bersama Sakura menuju kelas Sasuke. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Naruto juga.

"Hei Sakura! Hinata-chan!"

"Hei Naruto! Sasuke!" ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kau pasti ingin membentuk team bersama kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tepat sekali! Jadi sudah diputuskan! Kelompok kita terdiri dari aku, Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke. Ayo kita melapor ke Kurenai sensei!" jawab Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaann. Hinata hanya terkikik melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya pasrah karena telah diikutsertakan secara sepihak.

'Nampaknya team ini tidak terlalu buruk. Untunglah dua gadis itu tampak berbakat...' batin Sasuke menyadari bahwa mungkin team ini adalah team yang tepat. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruang pendaftaran yang ternyata sudah ada beberapa murid lainnya yang sudah mendaftar.

"Kalian juga mau mendaftar ya? Formasi team kalian bagaimana?" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda berwarna pirang pucat.

"Ah, Ino! Kau sudah mendaftar? Aku, bersama Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata juga akan mendaftar. 2 orang Mage dan 2 orang Acolyte. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jawab Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mengenal gadis itu.

"aku tentu saja dengan Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sai-kun! 1 orang Acolyte dan 3 Mage" sahut Ino menjelaskan.

"Hei kalian, sampai kapan mau terus berdiskusi? Tidakkah kalian mau mendaftar?" tanya Kurenai sensei.

"Hehe Gomen Sensei" ucap Sakura.

Kemudian Hinata pergi ke meja pendaftaran dan mendaftar ke Kurenai sensei. Hinata mendapat 4 lembar formulir untuk diisi anggota teamnya. Setelah melewati beberapa tahap prosedur pendaftaran, akhirnya ditetapkan beberapa team yang sudah terpampang di papan pengumuman.

**Team 1: Yamanaka Ino (Acolyte), Nara Shikamaru (Mage), Akimichi Chouji (Mage), Sai (Mage)**

**Team 2: Inuzuka Kiba (Mage), Aburame Shino (Mage), Rock Lee (Mage), Tenten (Mage)**

**Team 3: Uchiha Sasuke (Mage), Namikaze Naruto (Mage), Haruno Sakura (Acolyte), Kirihara Hinata (Acolyte)**

**Team 4: Shion (Acolyte), Konan (Acolyte), Deidara (Acolyte), Inuzuka Rin(?) (Acolyte)**

**Team 5: Gaara (Mage), Temari (Acolyte), Kankurou (Mage), Sasori (Mage)**

**-TBC-**

Ah akhirnya Update juga... kemaren Lee harus keluar kota ada sodara yang meninggal T-T ternyata di fic pertamaku ada yg Review jga... T^T (nangis Gaje) tengkiu riviuwers semua (cium-cium reviewers) *Dikeroyok Reviewers*

Readers: Ini fic judulnya Magic World kan?

Lee: Ho-oh

Readers: MANA SIHIRNYAAAAAA?

Lee: (sambil tutup kuping) iya-iya di chapter ini emang sedikit magic-magicnya tapi author usahakan di chapter depan pasti 'ada' magicnya

Readers: cuma 'ada'? (kabur berbondong-bondong)

Lee: Kembaliiii Readeeerrrsss (sambil nangis Gaje) iya-iya! chapter depan 'banyak' magicnya deeeh

*cukup! cukup sekian bacot Gajenya

Balasan Review:

**-Himawari Edogawa : **thanks pujiannya mwah2 :* senpai review pertama fic GaJe ini... jadi anda dapat hadiah ucapan terima kasih dr author wuakakakaka

**-Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga : **thanks y ni Apdet

**-Ai HinataLawliet : **hehe soal tongkat Hinata sih ak pake warna2 yang biasa sesuai sama chara masing2 kok ini CHAP 2 nyaaa

**-Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa : **hehe Naruto Potter boleh juga

-**Asuna Hikari-chan : **Waah tengkiu senpai :*

-**Nyx Quartz : **ini update nya senpai~ Happy reading

**-meliching : **wew kayanya kenal~~ dasar.. bkin cerita mel jgn bkin ID cuma buat review (Buat para Readers and Reviewers semua Meliching ini sepupu author yang author 'paksa' buat baca and review cerita ini! Wuakakaka *BUGH*)

hehe Gaje banget masa ada Rin, Sasori, Deidara sama Konan... author Gaje ini telah kehabisan stok chara karena kesalahan sendiri dengan membuat team 4-4... padahal kalo 3 seperti biasa mungkin pas. Tapi aku mau NaruHina and SasuSaku satu teeeaaaam (ngerengek gaje #plak!) yah sudahlah. Oiya author bikin fic kaya gini tuh karena author maniak game MMORPG yang ada job-job nya gitu Huahahaha (sapa yang nanya?) cukup! Segitu aja bacotnya. Review please? *Puppy eyes mode: on*


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic World**

Disclaimer : all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Magic World belongs to me HyuugaLee (bukan Lee yang alis tebal!)

Rate : K+ to T

Warnings : OOC, AU, GaJe, typo bertebaran, brutal time skip, deel (dan eror-eror lainnya)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku (tapi ga ada romance-romance nya di sini)

Sebelumnya author minta maaf klo update nya lama banget... sebenernya fic ini dah selese lama...tapi author lupa buat update hehe... Gomen ^^a happy Reading!

Oiya, Author lupa bilang kalau jangan bayangkan KMA ini kaya Hogwarts yang satu tempat Asrama dan kelas-kelas nya. Jadi Asrama KMA dan Akademi Sihirnya ada di tempat terpisah. Bayangin aja ada 2 Hogwarts bersebelahan. Hehe gomen karena telat ngasih taunya ^^

Summary :

Pembagian team penilaian sihir telah ditetapkan. Selama 3 bulan ke depan team Hinata bisa berlatih sesering mungkin dan mempelajari mantera-mantera sihir yang mungkin akan berguna sewaktu Ujian Sihir. Apakah team Hinata cs bisa lulus Ujian Sihir? RnR?

Don't Like Don't Read

**Magic World**

**Chapter 3 : Together we can!**

7 hari sebelum ujian sihir, Naruto dkk. Berkumpul di taman Perpustakaan Sihir Konoha dan berdiskusi tentang apa yang telah mereka pelajari selama hampir 3 bulan mereka belajar dan berlatih di Akademi.

"Tak terasa, minggu depan saatnya Ujian Sihir. Hinata-chan, buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan selagi yang lain membaca buku. Sakura membaca buku mantera, Sasuke membaca buku Sihir kegelapan, dan Hinata membaca buku tentang hewan-hewan sihir.

"A-Aku membaca ensiklopedia hewan-hewan sihir, Naruto-kun... Di sini dikatakan bahwa, begitu penyihir melewati ujian sihir dan lulus menjadi penyihir level 2, kita akan memiliki sendiri hewan sihir yang akan menemani kita." Kata Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Oh? Memangnya apa gunanya hewan sihir itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Sangat banyak Naruto-kun! Bisa membantu kita dalam menyelesaikan misi, memberi sihir supportive, sampai membantu dalam pertarungan. Tergantung dari jenis hewan sihir itu sendiri. Apakah bersifat Offensive, Defensive atau Supportive." Jelas Hinata.

"Wah aku mau seekor Rubah!" Sahut Naruto sambil memunjukkan deretan giginya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Mungkin nanti kau bisa memilikinya, tapi itu semua tergantung dari '_core_' yang ada dari tongkat masing-masing penyihir. dan lagi hewan-hewan sihir akan sedikit berbeda dengan hewan yang biasa kita lihat." Ucap Hinata menerangkan. Naruto hanya Ber-Oh-ria mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Kemudian Hinata kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Hei, Sasuke apa yang sudah kau pelajari dari kelas Necromancy?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian ia menutup bukunya dan,

"_Shadow Strike" _ Ucap Sasuke mengayunkan tongkat Biru dengan ukiran berwarna hitam miliknya dan mengarahkan pada Naruto. Kemudia muncul gelombang berwarna ungu kehitaman dan melesat menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto merasakan seperti terdorong oleh gelombang tersebut dan terjatuh dari kursinya.

"GYAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME? " Naruto yang terjatuh berteriak sambil marah-marah pada Sasuke dan mengundang perhatian semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Ssssttt! Tutup mulutmu dobe! Kita ada di perpustakaan!" kata Sasuke sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyihirku? Dasar teme!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Tadi kau tanya apa yang kupelajari pada kelas Necromancy kan? Itulah yang kupelajari, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan entengnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke, tenganmu kenapa?" tanya Sakura melihat tangan Sasuke dibalut perban.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Hanya kecelakaan sewaktu mempelajari mantera _curse magic_" jawab Sasuke.

"Ini bukan luka kecil, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura melihat luka sobek di punggung tangan Sasuke setelah melepas perban yang membalut di tangan Sasuke secara perlahan.

"_Purify Harm_ "Kata Sakura sambil mengayunkan tongkat Merah dengan motif bunga Sakura miliknya ke arah tangan Sasuke. Cahaya berwarna Hijau kebiruan muncul dari ujung tongkat milik Sakura dan melingkupi luka Sasuke. Luka di tangan Sasuke menutup perlahan-lahan dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Woow!" Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengang.

"Terima kasih Sakura"

"Sama-sama Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan pipi merona.

"Hei apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian malah mesra-mesraan seperti ini? Ayolah Hinata kita pergi" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah.

'Awas kau Naruto dobe!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata pergi, Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera menyusul, dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

-MW-

-1 hari sebelum Ujian Sihir-

Sehari sebelum Ujian Sihir, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata berkumpul di kediaman Haruno. Mereka tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan sihir. Mereka hanya berunding mengenai Ujian Sihir kali ini.

"Menurutmu, seperti apa bentuk Ujian Sihir tahap pertama kali ini? Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Kukira, tahap pertama pasti Ujian sihir tertulis." Kata Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya kan?" kata Sakura khawatir tentang temannya yang satu ini.

"Tenang saja. Hinata sudah mengajariku selama 3 bulan ini. Aku yakin dalam Ujian tertulis kali ini aku pasti lulus!" Sahut Naruto semangat.

"Hooo... jadi selama ini kalian selalu belajar bersama?" Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Hinata curiga.

"I-Itu ti-tidak seperti y-yang kalian ba-bayangkan." Ucap Hinata gugup sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Hinata benar! Ini semua tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan! Jadi begini..."

Flashback : ON

-1 hari setelah pengumuman Ujian Sihir-

"Hinata-chan... bagaimana menurutmu tentang Ujian Sihir tahun ini?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berjalan pulang menuju _Konoha Magic Academy Dorm_.

"Menurutku, ujian sihir dibagi menjadi 3 tahap. Tahap pertama Ujian tertulis, tahap kedua Ujian mantera dan tahap terakhir adalah Ujian praktek pertarungan Sihir." Ucap Hinata menerangkan.

"Wah, kau tahu banyak ya Hinata..."

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku tahu karena Neji-nii ikut Ujian tahun lalu. Jadi, aku tahu tahap-tahap Ujian Sihir. Tapi, aku tidak tahu seperti apa pelaksanaannya." Kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hmmm... tapi Hinata-chan, maukah kau membantuku belajar? Aku paling lemah dalam Ujian tertulis. Aku takut akan merugikan team kita nantinya. Aku mohon Hinata!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk ke arah Hinata.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun... Mari kita berjuang bersama!" kata Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Flashback : OFF

"Jadi begitu Sakura-chan... Naruto-kun memintaku untuk mengajarinya. Jadi, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." Kata Hinata membantu Naruto.

"Ah jadi begitu... Hehehe" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tahap kedua?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menurutku, tahap kedua mungkin akan lebih mudah jika kita mempelajari apa yang telah kita dapat di kelas mantera." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dan hanya tahap ketiga yang masih dirahasiakan." Sambung Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kita harus istirahat dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan Ujian besok pagi mengingat ujian dimulai pukul 9 pagi. Malam ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Kita bertemu besok pagi!" kata Naruto.

"Selamat-malam semua" Ucap Hinata.

"Malam" ucap Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke pergi ke Kompleks klan Uchiha, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju Asrama Konoha Magic Academy.

-MW-

Konoha Magic Academy, pukul **08.58**

"Naruto! Ayo cepat kau terlambat!" Teriak Sakura dari depan pintu ruang Ujian yang melihat Naruto sedang berlari dari kejauhan.

"hosh hosh hosh... i-iya Sa-Sakura... haah haah a-aku.. a-aku..." ucap Naruto terengah-engah.

"Tenang Naruto-kun. Tarik napas, buang... tarik napas, buang..." Kata Hinata sambil menaik-turunkan tangannya seirama tarikan dan buangan napas yang ia peragakan. Naruto pun mengikutinya.

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk. "kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto.

"Nah, terima kasih Hinata-chan. Jadi tadi sebenarnya aku sudah siap sejak jam setegah 9. Tapi setelah sampai di pintu gerbang, aku melihat ke kantong tongkat, ternyata aku lupa membawa tongkat sihirku!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tongkat sihirnya.

"Kemudian aku berlari menuju kamarku dan mencari-cari tongkatku, tapi setelah diteliti ternyata tongkatku ada di dalam tas bukan di kantong tongkat... hehehehe" lanjut Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baka" "Dobe" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membalas, tapi karena kejadian ini memang murni keteledoran Naruto, ia hanya bisa ber-pasrah-ria.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi, Naruto-kun... periksalah barang bawaanmu sebelum ke sekolah. Apalagi hari ini Ujian Sihir, apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa tongkat sihir?" kata Hinata memperingatkan Naruto.

"Hehe Terima kasih Hinata-chan. Hanya kau yang benar-benar memperhatikanku" ucap Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Muncullah blushing akut Hinata setelah dipuji pria yang dikaguminya.

"Sudah cukup bergosipnya, Ujian akan segera dimulai. Apa kalian tidak mau masuk ke ruang Ujian?" Ucap seorang guru dengan gaya rambut seperti Nanas dan bekas luka di hidungnya.

"Ha'i Iruka-sensei" ucap Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

-MW-

"Ujian tahap pertama adalah Ujian tertulis. Pada Ujian kali ini akan disediakan 4 lembar kertas Ujian sesuai jumlah anggota kelompok kalian. Kalian boleh membaginya sesuai keputusan kelompok. Kertas berwarna merah mengenai pertanyaan tentang Sejarah Desa Sihir Konoha, kertas berwarna hitam tentang Sihir kegelapan, Kertas berwarna Hijau tentang Sihir Medis, dan Kertas Biru tentang _Magical_ _Creature._" Jelas seorang wanita berambut pirang yang merupakan Penyihir tertinggi di Konoha Magic Academy sekaligus pemimpin Desa Konoha.

"Dalam Ujian ini kalian sama sekali dilarang untuk menyontek! Bahkan sesama kelompok. Hukuman bagi mereka yang menyontek adalah didiskualifikasi dari Ujian Sihir dan dilarang mengikuti Ujian Sihir sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Demikian penjelasan tentang peraturan dan konsekuensi hukuman bagi yang melaggar. Kalian diberi waktu 5 menit untuk menentukan pembagian Ujian. Setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.15, kalian harus langsung duduk ke tempat masing-masing dan mengerjakan Ujian. Sekian, selamat berusaha" Ucap Tsunade mengakhiri.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku Sejarah Konoha saja Sakura-chan! Aku sudah banyak membaca tentang Sejarah Konoha!" Sahut Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku bagian Medis, Sasuke Sihir kegelapan, dan Hinata Creature." Kata Sakura menentukan.

"A-ano Sakura, bolehkah kalau aku saja yang mengerjakan bagian Sihir Kegelapan? Klan Hyuuga merupakan klan tertua yang mendalami bidang Sihir Kegelapan secara turun-temurun. Jadi, aku mungkin akan tahu lebih banyak tentangnya." Saran Hinata.

"Apa? Klan Hyuuga? Bukankah klanmu Kirihara? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Errr... Ano... benar Sakura. Soal itu akan kujelaskan nanti setelah Ujian Sihir. Masalahnya, sekarang bisakah aku mengerjakan bagian Sihir Kegelapan?" ucap Hinata

"Oke, setelah ujian sihir kau harus menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang, Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Sakura.

"Buatku, tidak masalah apapun Ujiannya. Semuanya akan kukerjakan sungguh-sungguh." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau boleh mengerjakannya. Ayo kita semua bersungguh-sungguh. Jawaban masing-masing dari kita akan menentukan hasil Ujian Sihir kita semua." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan teamnya untuk bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakan Ujiannya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke, Sakura!" Kata Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya. "Mari kita berusaha!"

"BAIK!" sahut Naruto.

"TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG" bel tanda Ujian dimulai sudah berbunyi. Masing-masing peserta Ujian segera menempati bangkunya masing-masing. Pembagian tempat duduk diatur saling berjauhan satu sama lain sesama anggota kelompok untuk menghindari kecurangan.

Hinata yang telah mengambil Kertas Ujian berwarna Hitam segera mengambil penanya dan mulai membaca satu soal. Belum selesai membaca satu soal, terdengar seorang peserta menanyakan sesuatu.

"Sensei, Aku mendapat kertas ujian tapi aku tidak bisa menulis jawaban dengan penaku. Bagaimana ini?" sahut tenten yang melambaikan tangannya pada pengawas Ujian.

"Ini adalah Ujian Sihir, pakailah pena dengan memantrainya terlebih dulu!" ucap seorang pengawas Ujian.

"Baik sensei!" jawab Tenten mengerti.

Hinata POV

'Hmmm sihir apa ya?' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Ia berpikir sihir apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk memantrai penanya.

'Ah! Aku tahu! Kalau aku mengerjakan Ujian Sihir kegelapan, pasti menggunakan Sihir yang biasa digunakan untuk membuka segel kegelapan' pikir Hinata dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan bersiap.

"_Ward of Evil_ !" ucap Hinata mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah pena bulu miliknya. Sedetik kemudian muncul kegelapan pekat dari ujung tongkatnya menyelimuti pena bulu milik Hinata dan sedikit demi sedikit kegelapan tersebut masuk ke dalam penanya. Pena bulu Hinata yang tadinya putih berubah menjadi hitam dan tanpa mencelupkan ke tinta, ia bisa menulis di kertas Ujian miliknya.

Dilihatnya peserta lain juga telah memantrai penanya dan pena masing-masing peserta telah berubah menjadi warna yang berbeda-beda. Peserta yang memilih Ujian Sejarah desa, mengucapkan "_Ward of Ancient_", peserta Ujian _Magical Creature _mengucapkan "_Ward of Beast_", dan bagi peserta Ujian Medis "_Ward of Pure"._

'baiklah soal pertama...' batin Hinata mulai mengambil kertas Ujiannya dan membaca soal.

"Saat seseorang mengubah kelas menjadi Spectral Master, Ia harus menyerahkan diri pada kegelapan. Apakah mantera untuk memanggil Raja Iblis tertinggi untuk merasuki diri? Hmmm..." Hinata mulai menerawang. Terlintas rekaman saat ia melihat ritual yang pernah ayahnya lakukan beberapa tahun silam. Ia melihat ritual saat beberapa penyihir yang siap berubah kelas menjadi Spectral Master melakukan ritual kegelapan tersebut. Membayangkannya, Hinata mulai bergidik. Segera ia menghapus pikirannya dan menulis jawaban.

'Ah, kebetulan sekali. Kalau soal ini sih aku tahu.' batin Hinata. Ia mengambil penanya dan mulai menulis,

'_I live in the darkness, but it doesn't live inside of me. not yet. Now, I call __**You**__,__** Lucifer **__Angel of Death, the King of Hell, here is my flesh, my heart and my soul, possess them and they will be yours_' sekali lagi Hinata mengecek jawabannya, kemudian setelah dirasanya jawaban tersebut tepat, Hinata melangkah ke soal berikutnya.

"Berikut adalah mantera-mantera penyihir hitam, sebutkan kata-kata sandi dari masing-masing sihir:

_1. Summon Lilith_

_2. Summon Cerberus_

_3. Aura of the Lich_

_4. Dark Bond_

_5. Fury of Hell" _Hinata berpikir agak lama dan kemudian ia menulis dengan lancar jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut

"1. Summon Lilith : The Queen of temptation, Lilith I am on your side. I call for Your help.

2. Summon Cerberus : Cerberus, the Guardian of Hell, I summon you from Hell, Serve me and give me powers

3. Aura of the Lich : the soul of the Lich Mage, come into me and guide me.

4. Dark Bond : I make a contract with Hell. It will last forever.

5. Fury of Hell : the Energy of Darkness I accept it to come inside me." Tulis Hinata di lembar jawabannya. Ia yakin dengan jawabannya. Dan ia melanjutkan ke soal terakhir.

"Tulis mantera sihir yang sesuai dengan deskripsi berikut:

1. mantera ini adalah mantera pemanggil prajurit dari Neraka

2. mantera yang merupakan sihir kegelapan terdahsyat yang menyebabkan sekelompok besar target mengalami ilusi kiamat yang mempunyai efek kehilangan jiwa selama 1 jam.

3. mantera sihir hitam perusak yang menyebabkan sekelompok besar target mengalami kelumpuhan

4. Sihir hitam penyembuh yang merupakan satu-satunya sihir hitam pemulih.

5. Sihir hitam terlarang yang menyebabkan kematian masal." Baca Hinata. Tanpa berpikir lama, Hinata menulis jawabannya. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga merupakan suatu keuntungan bagi Hinata. Apalagi Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan terbesar. Tentunya fasilitas yang dimiliki Hyuuga pun sangat lengkap. Hinata sering mempelajari tentang sihir kegelapan yang dianut sebagian besar anggota klan Hyuuga. Dan dengan membaca buku-buku itulah Hinata mengetahui keburukan sihir hitam dan membuat Hinata lebih memilih menjadi penyihir cahaya.

"1. Summon Hell Knight, Diablos.

2. Doomsday

3. Enfeeblement

4. Blood Leech

5. Nova Death" Hinata dengan lancar menulis jawabannya. Setelah itu, Hinata hanya tinggal menunggu waktu berakhir. Hinata menerawang jauh.

'Appa, Mianhae...' (ko bahasa Korea? Gapapa deh, lagi pengin. Gapapa kan Hinata? *diJyuuken) Ucap Hinata dalam hati. Ia masih merasa bersalah. Kemudian ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya

'Appa... Jongmallo... Saranghaeyo' batin Hinata. Air mata menetes ke pipinya. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Namun, pemilihan Kelas Penyihir akan menentukan hidupnya kelak dan mau tidak mau, Hinata harus mengikuti kata hatinya agar ia tidak salah memilih jalan hidupnya.

Beberapa waktu Hinata merenung, waktu Ujian ternyata telah habis. Bel tanda Ujian Sihir usai pun berbunyi. Hinata mengusap air matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Hinata melihat bahwa semua peserta telah menyelesaikan Ujiannya masing-masing. Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan mantera,

"_Remove Spell_" dan pena Hinata kembali berwarna putih dengan bulu ungu-nya. Dan memasukkan penanya ke dalam ransel miliknya.

Petugas Ujian mengumpulkan lembar jawaban masing-masing. Setelah Lembar Ujian dikumpulkan, para peserta Ujian kembali duduk berkelompok, dan terdengar Kepala Akademi Sihir Konoha memberi pengumuman.

"Perhatian bagi perserta Ujian, kalian telah melewati tahap pertama Ujian Sihir kali ini, sekarang, para guru sedang meneliti jawaban kalian. Mohon tunggu sebentar sampai hasilnya keluar." Kata Tsunade.

"Dan lagi, untuk bisa lanjut ke tahap kedua, jumlah akumulasi poin satu tim harus berjumlah minimal 320. Jadi, minimal masing-masing dari kalian harus mendapat 80 poin dalam ujian." Lanjut Katsuyu, hewan sihir Tsunade yang berbentuk siput menjelaskan.

-15 menit kemudian-

"Perhatian bagi peserta Ujian, sekarang hasilnya sudah ada di tanganku. Ada 1 team yang mendapat nilai hampir sempurna. Dalam team inilah ada 1 peserta yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Saya akan membacakan hasilnya sekarang."

"Dan Hasilnya adalah..."

-TBC-

Akhirnya chapter panjang juga. Chapter 1 dan 2 pendek yah...

Author : Aigoooooooo~~~ penasaran kan? Nantikan kelanjutan cerita magic world! Annyong~~

Readers : enggak tuh.

Author (pundung) : yasudah... pokoknya tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya.

Balasan Review:

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa: aih ada yang suka juga kalo mereka 1 tem ^^ toss~~ nih update nya maaf lama T^T**

**meliching: apaan maksudnya "Lee" pake petik begitu? Hehe seru? Aih aih melayang saya mel~**

**NHL-chan: mudah-mudahan chap ini cukup panjang ya? Maaf lama... lupa terus saya mau update T_T**

**Himawari Edogawa: Ini untuk mengobati ke-penasaran-an nya. Maaf ya lama banget update nya...**

**Kinomoto Riko: wah my favorit author review ceritaku~ thanks Kino-san! jangan bosen baca ya! ditunggu Wizards nya! (battle nya Hinata) **

**Sketsa Gelap: XII? Hemm... pernah cuma sebentar tapi. itu juga liat sodara juga. saya pikir juga kecepetan nih fic**

**Brian123: nah ini updatenya biar gak penasaran**

**maaf buat reviewers yang ketinggalan balasannya tadi hehe  
><strong>

**jadi kesimpulannya maafkan author yang suka amnesia buat update! +_+ **

Hedeeeh akhir-akhir ini author sering pergi nih jadi jarang buka leptop. Maafkan author ya Readers~ (T^T) ngomong-ngomong Author lagi kena K-Fever nih *sapa yang nanya?*... abis nonton 2 film Korea bagus soalnya** (****Dr*am H*gh** yang lagi tayang di Indos*ar. Author saranin Readers yang belum nonton, nonton yah! Bagus nih! And satunya **G*d of St*dy **yang ini sedih abis Curhat).

sudahlah pokoknya Author mohon dengan sangat, Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic World**

Disclaimer : all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Magic World belongs to me HyuugaLee (bukan Lee yang alis tebal!)

Rate : K+ to T

Warnings : OOC, AU, GaJe, typo bertebaran, brutal time skip, deel (dan eror-eror lainnya)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku (tapi ga ada romance-romance nya di sini)

Maaf y Readers Update lelet T.T Mianhae Mianhae (sambil bungkuk-bungkuk) mudah-mudahan update ini gak mengecewakan. Oiya maafkan ke-OOC-an Sasuke yang agak baik sifatnya di sini ya hehehe langsung aja cekibrot!

Summary :

Apa yang terjadi selama Ujian Sihir? Dan lagi, Hinata akan memberi tahu identitasnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Apakah team Hinata bisa Lulus dari Ujian Sihir? Langsung aja cekibrot! RnR?

Don't Like Don't Read

**Magic World**

**Chapter 4 : The Truth**

"Akan saya bacakan 3 team yang mendapat akumulasi nilai terbanyak. Team yang menduduki peringkat pertama adalah..." Tsunade mulai membaca hasil yang diberikan guru yang mengoreksi hasil Ujian.

"Team 3, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Kirihara Hinata. Dan nilai mereka adalah 375 poin, Dengan nilai sempurna dimiliki oleh Kirihara Hinata yaitu 100 poin. Lalu team kedua adalah team 1, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Sai 370 poin. Selanjutnya Team 5, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, dan Sasor dengan 365 poin. Demikian hasil dari Ujian tertulis. Dan semua tim dinyatakan lulus. Setelah ini kalian akan menghadapi Ujian praktek mantera. Penjelasan lebih lanjut akan diberikan pada waktu ujian. Kalian bisa beristirahat selama 1 jam. Selama 1 jam kalian diharapkan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian selanjutnya. Dan kalian dilarang meninggalkan area sekolah. Sampai jumpa 1 jam ke depan." Terang Tsunade.

"Apa? A-aku?" kata Hinata tak percaya.

"wah Hinata, tak salah Sakura memilihmu! Selamat ya!" sahut Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Selamat Hinata..." kata Sasuke sambil (sedikit) menyunggingkan senyum (?).

"Kau Hebat Hinata! Kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu tentang sihir Kegelapan? Lagipula kau bilang kau ingin menjadi Cleric? Seharusnya kau tahu lebih banyak tentang sihir Penyembuh dan Support kan?" tanya Sakura.

"I-itu..."

-Si suatu tempat yang berbeda-

"khu khu khu... lumayan juga gadis ini. Dia tahu begitu banyak tentang Sihir kegelapan, tapi dia justru ingin menjadi penyihir cahaya... padahal kalau dia menjadi Necromancer atau Warlock, dia pasti akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat." Kata seseorang sambil melihat ke bola kristal miliknya.

"Tuan, anda memanggil saya?" kata seorang pria (?) atau tumbuhan (?)

"Ya, Kumpulkan para petinggi _DA _sekarang. Aku akan memberi pengumuman. Kurasa, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk bergerak." Kata _Seseorang_.

"Baik, Tuanku" dengan sihirnya ia menggunakan telepati dan mengirim pesan pada petinggi _DA_ atau _Dark Alliance_.

Dalam hitungan detik, terkumpullah 9 penyihir lainnya. Dan _mereka_ terlihat menempati tempat mereka masing-masing di ruang perkumpulan. Kemudian pemimpin mereka berjalan menuju ruang tersebut.

"Saudaraku, Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya _orang_ ini.

"Sudah Cukup. Langsung saja pada inti permasalahan. Jangan bertele-tele. Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya salah seorang penyihir yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan perban.

"Sabar dulu, saudaraku. Aku ingin mendengar tentang perkembangan mereka dari Akademi Sihir Konoha." Tatapnya pada dua orang penyihir.

"Sejauh ini, Ujian tahap pertama telah terlewati. Dan didapat satu team yang berhasil mendapat nilai tertinggi. Selanjutnya Ujian tahap kedua akan kami lewati dengan mudah. Dan di tahap ketiga kami berharap bisa berhadapan dengan 'mereka'" kata Seorang wanita.

"Iya. Kami sengaja tidak menonjol di Ujian tahap 1 ini. Kami tidak ingin membuat orang lain curiga un." Lanjut seorang pria.

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa kalian berpura-pura menjadi penyihir cahaya?" tanya sang pemimpin lagi.

"Kalau kami menjadi _Mage, _akan lebih mudah bagi Tsunade mengenali kami. Apalagi sejak dimulai Ujian tahap 1, dia sempat curiga. Padahal kami sudah menekan aura kami sekecil mungkin. Memang, Tsunade tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Terang wanita itu lagi.

"Jadi begitu. Tsunade memang tidak berubah dari dulu. Ia selalu waspada. Kalian tidak boleh sembarangan bergerak." Kata orang itu memperingatkan.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu mengumpulkan kami?" tanya seorang berambut perak.

"Begini, kalian tahu kan kita memiliki perjanjian rahasia dengan klan Hyuuga? Dan baru-baru ini aku tahu kalau mereka memiliki keturunan yang sangat berbakat. Apa kalian tahu? Gadis yang mencapai nilai tertinggi di Ujian Sihir bagian Sihir Kegelapan adalah keturunan Hyuuga, bukannya Kirihara. Karena itulah, ia justru menjadi Acolyte. Bukankah sangat berbahaya bagi seorang Cleric yang memiliki sihir cahaya mengetahui banyak hal tentang _Dark Magic_? Rencanaku adalah..." terang seorang panjang lebar.

-Di saat yang sama di Ruang Kepala Penyihir KMA-

"Kalian sudah tahu kan kalau gadis bernama Hinata itu adalah seorang Hyuuga?" kata Tsunade di depan guru-guru KMA.

"Ya. Sekarang aku baru sadar kalau dia benar-benar Hyuuga. Saat pertama kali aku sempat terkecoh." Kata pria bermasker.

"Ya, aku juga menyadarinya saat hasil Ujian dibacakan tadi. Mana mungkin seorang Acolyte mengetahui begitu detil tentang _Dark Magic. _Terutama ini" kata Kurenai sambil menunjukkan lembar jawaban Hinata.

"Saat Shizune dan aku membuat soal pertama ini, kami hanya berharap para peserta bisa menjawab sebatas _I live in the darkness, but it doesn't live inside of me. Now, I call __**You**__, the King of Hell, possess my body _hanya itu kami akan memeberi nilai sempurna. Tapi dia... dia menjawab dengan sempurna. Dan yang mengetahui banyak hal tentang itu hanya Hyuuga kan?" jelas Kurenai. Shizune hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Mulai saat ini kita harus mengawasinya. Apalagi kita tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini kabarnya klan Hyuuga mengikat perjanjian dengan _DA_ dan jika mereka tahu ada pengkhianat, Hinata bisa dalam bahaya." Kata Yamato memperingatkan.

"Baik, Kakashi, sebagai wali kelas, kau jangan lengah. Mungkin ada penyusup di antara kita, aku mencurigai beberapa orang, tapi aku masih belum yakin." Kata Tsunade. Dan setelah itu mereka kembali bersiap untuk mempersiapkan Ujian selanjutnya.

-MW-

"Nah, Hinata jadi sekarang bisakah kau ceritakan mengapa kau sebenarnya seorang Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura.

"Hi-Hinata hanya..." Naruto ingin menjawab tetapi langsung dihentikan Hinata.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, biar aku yang menjelaskan... jadi Sebelum aku ke Konoha Magic Academy, sebenarnya aku dibesarkan di klan Hyuuga. Seperti yang kau tahu, Hyuuga adalah klan terbesar yang mendalami Sihir alam dan kegelapan. Khususnya Kegelapan. Tapi, setelah bertahun-tahun dibesarkan dengan "cara" Hyuuga, aku sadar kalau semua ini salah. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Itu semua aku sadari saat kulihat Ayahku melakukan Ritual perasukan iblis. Dan lagi, dulu juga aku pernah melihat seorang penyihir yang melakukan Sihir Cahaya penyembuh. Saat itu aku merasa, mungkin itulah pilihanku. Sejak saat itu aku mulai mempelajari tentang sihir Cahaya tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahku. Dan sampai waktunya aku mulai menjadi siswi KMA, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Acolyte. Saat itu ayahku marah besar karena dalam klan Hyuuga tidak menerima penyihir Cahaya dan menurut ayahku, penyihir cahaya sangat tidak berguna. Namun aku menolak pandangan ayahku itu dan berdebat dengan ayahku. Setelah itu, aku diusir dari Rumah dan dari Klan..." jelas Hinata penjang lebar air matanya mulai menetes.

"Hinata... jadi begitu... ya sudah, sekarang kau sudah memilih untuk menjadi Penyihir Cahaya, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus sungguh-sungguh menjalaninya dan tunjukkan pada ayahmu bahwa Penyihir cahaya tidak seperti apa yang dia bayangkan." Kata Sakura menguatkan.

"Sudah hapus air matamu itu." Kata Sasuke (?) memberi tisu untuk menyeka air mata.

"Ayo semangat Hinata! Kita harus menjalani Ujian selanjutnya!" kata Naruto memberi semangat pada Hinata.

"Sakura... Sasuke... Naruto-kun... Terima kasih!" kata Hinata sambil menerima tisu dari Sasuke dan menyeka air matanya. 'Aku sungguh beruntung... aku memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang tulus kepadaku.' batin Hinata dan air mata Hinata kini berganti senyum. Kemdian untuk sisa waktu yang ada, mereka melanjutkan dengan makan dan mengulas beberapa mantera dasar penyihir dan mantera kelas lanjutan.

-Sesaat sebelum Ujian Sihir tahap 2-

"Pengumuman, 5 menit lagi Ujian Sihir tahap kedua akan segera dilaksanakan. Bagi para peserta Ujian, telah disiapkan 6 tempat untuk setiap kelas lanjutan. Ada tempat Cleric, Wizard, Sage, Druid, Necromancer dan Warlock. Bagi setiap siswa yang ingin melanjutkan ke kelas tersebut harap menempati bagiannya." Perintah Tsunade.

Kemudian sesaat setelah Tsunade memberi pengumuman, para siswa menempati tempat masing-masing.

Kelas Cleric ditempati oleh Hinata, Shion dan Ino

Kelas Sage ditempati Rin, Konan, Temari

Kelas Druid ditempati Deidara dan Sakura

Kelas Wizard ditempati Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba

Kelas Necromancer ditempati Sasuke, Sasori, Kankorou dan Sai

Kelas Warlock ditempati Tenten, Lee, Shino dan Chouji

"Baik, Penjelasan nya adalah dalam tahap ini tidak ada tim yang gugur. Skor yang didapat dalam ujian tahap ini, akan diakumulasikan untuk menentukan peserta yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam Ujian kali ini. Demikian penjelasannya, Ujian nya akan dimulai dari sekarang." Ucap Tsunade mengakhiri. Setelah itu, guru-guru mulai menempati kelas masing-masing.

"Apa kalian siap?" kata Kurenai pada peserta calon Cleric.

"Ha'i" kata Hinata, Shion dan Ino bersamaan.

Kemudian Kurenai membawa 3 kotak yang berisi hewan-hewan terluka, dan memberi 3 kotak tersebut pada masing-masing peserta.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kotak ini berisi 3 ekor kelinci yang terluka. Ada yang terkena racun, luka bakar dan kutukan. Kalian harus menyembuhkan mereka dengan mantera yang kalian pelajari. Kalian diberi waktu selama 10 menit untuk memikirkan manteranya, kemudian majulah satu persatu untuk menyembuhkan luka kelinci kalian. Kalian diberi 3 kali kesempatan. Jika berhasil dalam percobaan pertama, kalian mendapat nilai paling tinggi." Kemudian Kurenai meletakkan masing-masing kelinci ke masing-masing peserta.

"hmmm... mantera penghapus racun ya..." gumam Hinata. Ia berpikir cukup lama untuk mengingat manteranya. namun, setelah berpikir, ia menemukan jawabannya 'Ah, aku tahu!'

"Waktu habis! _Creation Magic, Table of Magic!_ Sekarang, dimulai dari Ino. Bawalah kelinci milikmu dan letakkan di atas meja ini." Kata Kurenai sambil membuat meja dengan sihirnya.

"Baik sensei." jawab Ino kemudian ia meletakkan kelincinya di atas meja dan mengambil tongkat kuning pucat dengan pahatan berwarna hijau emerald.

"_Cure!_" ucap Ino sambil mengayunkan tongkat miliknya dan muncullah cahaya biru melingkupi kelinci yang tekena luka bakar tersebut, namun setelah sihir itu hilang, kelinci miliknya masih terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa gagal?" ucap Ino.

"Manteramu itu mantera terlalu umum. Tidak cukup kuat untuk menyembuhkan luka bakar seperti itu. Cobalah mantera lain." Ucap Shion memberitahu Ino.

"Oh, jadi begitu, hmmm... baiklah... _Burn Release!_" sinar merah kekuningan muncul dari tongkat Ino dan melingkupi luka bakar kelinci itu. Kemudian luka bakar tersebut menutup dan kemudian menghilang. Kelinci tadi kemudian kembali melompat dan kembali ke kandangnya.

"Yeah aku berhasil! Terima kasih sarannya Shion." ucap Ino kegirangan.

"Tidak Masalah." Kata Shion tersenyum.

"Selamat Ino-chan" Ucap Hinata

"Terima kasih Hinata." Balas Ino.

"Bagus. Kau berhasil di percobaan kedua. Tidak buruk. Selanjutnya, Shion majulah ke depan." Kata Kurenai melanjutkan.

"Baik, sensei!" seperti Ino, Shion pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

"Sekarang kau tunjukkan sihir apa yang cocok untuk menyembuhkan racun?" tanya Kurenai.

"_Cleanse Poison_" ucap Shion sambil mengayunkan tongkat hijau kebiruan miliknya. Kemudian muncul cahaya hijau melingkupi kelinci itu dan hilanglah racun di tubuh kelinci tersebut.

"Bagus, kau lulus dalam percobaan pertama." Puji Kurenai. "Sekarang yang terakhir, kau Hinata." Perintah Kurenai.

"Ha'i sensei!" ucap Hinata sambil maju ke depan. Ia bersiap mengeluarkan tongkat dan mengarahkannya pada kelinci yang terkutuk tersebut. "_Devil Remover_" lalu Hinata mengayunkan tongkat miliknya dan dengan cahaya biru keunguan melingkupi kelinci tersebut, kelinci itupun terbebas dari kutukan.

"Baik, kaupun berhasil dalam percobaan pertama, kalian melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tes selanjutnya adalah, aku akan melancarkan sihir terhadap kalian, kemudian kalian harus coba menangkisnya dengan sihir pertahanan masing-masing dan cobalah membalikkannya secepat mungkin. Aku akan lakukan secara bersamaan. Kalian harus bersiap!" kata Kurenai memberi penjelasan.

"_Prepare your wand!"_

"_Nova Aura!"_ kemudian Kurenai membidik ketiga peserta.

"ZUUUUNGG!" muncul anak panah sihir dahsyat melesat ke arah peserta..

Ino, "_Divine Barrier!_"

Shion, "_Divine Barrier!"_

Hinata, _"Divine Barrier!"_

"SSRIIING" Ino, Shion dan Hinata dilingkupi dengan cahaya sihir seperti kapsul berwarna Kuning keemasan.

"Bagus, kalian memilih mantera yang tepat! Sekarang coba kalian pantulkan seranganku. Ino, mulai dari kau!"

"_Reflect Magic!" _Seru Ino

"CRAAAASSSS" , namun sihir yang dipantulkan Ino melemah sebelum sampai ke Kurenai.

"Itu tidak cukup Ino! Ayo Shion, coba Sihir yang lebih kuat!" kata Kurenai sambil menahan Sihir yang dilepaskannya

"_Magic Reverse!" _Ucap Shion. Namun pemantulan sihir Shion pun tidak terlalu efektif.

"WOSSSSSSHHH" Sihir Shion pun tidak sampai ke Kurenai dan hilang di tengah jalan.

"Masih belum Shion! Hinata, lakukan yang terbaik! Cobalah pantulkan dengan pengembalian yang lebih kuat!" Perintah Kurenai pada Hinata.

"_Redemptio!_" Sahut Hinata. Kini kekuatan Sihir Kurenai dikembalikan dua kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"KRAAAAKK! ZZZZZRRRRTTT" sihir yang dipantulkan Hinata melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kurenai

"_Magic Dismiss" _Kurenai yang kaget menerima pengembalian dari Hinata, menghilangkan sihir tersebut. 'terlambat selangkah saja, aku bisa terluka tadi' batin Kurenai.

"Bagus Hinata, dengan demikian, Ujian tahap kedua Cleric selesai. Tunggulah di sini sambil mengamati peserta Kelas lainnya untuk menerima pengumuman selanjutnya." Kata Kurenai mengakhiri. Hinata tersenyum senang mendapat pujian dari senseinya dan sihirnya bekerja dengan baik.

"Arigatou Kurenai-sensei!" Ucap ketiga peserta bersamaan.

Dengan selesainya Hinata, para peserta lain pun telah menyelesaikan Ujian tahap kedua. Kemudian mereka bergabung kembali dengan tim masing-masing dan mendengarkan beberapa arahan untuk Ujian selanjutnya.

-Pukul 12.00-

"Baiklah, dengan ini Selesailah Ujian Sihir tahap kedua. Sekarang, aku akan memberitahu seperti apa Tahap terakhir Ujian kalian. Dalam tahap ketiga ini, kalian harus memakai jubah dengan warna yang berbeda dari tim lain. Pertama, aku akan membagikan jubah milik kalian. Silahkan Shizune." Kata Kurenai mempersilahkan.

"Yang pertama tim Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai. Kalian mendapat warna kuning. Silahkan." Kata Shizune memberi 4 jubah pada Ino.

"Yang kedua tim Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Tenten. Kalian mendapat jubah berwarna hijau." Kata Shizune seraya memberi jubah.

"Yang ketiga, tim Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata. Kalian adalah tim biru." Lalu Shizune memberi jubah biru.

"Selanjutnya tim Shion, Rin, Konan dan Deidara adalah tim hitam." Ucap Shizune menyerahkan jubah.

"Yang terakhir adalah tim Gaara, Temari, Sasori dan Kankurou. Kalian tim merah." Kata Shizune membagikan jubah.

Dan selesailah pembagian jubah tim masing-masing. Kemudian para peserta memakai jubah yang telah dibagikan kepada anggota tim.

"Baiklah, kalian telah menerima pembagian warna tim. Dalam Ujian tahap terakhir, kalian akan mendapat tugas untuk mencari _item_ yang diperlukan untuk membuat kristal sihir. Tiap tim akan dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok yang beranggotakan masing-masing kelompok 2 orang. Dan 2 kelompok ini akan dipisah tempat pencarian _item _tersebut. Satu kelompok akan mencari di _KMA's Forest _dan kelompok lain akan mencari di _Plague Forest_. Berikut adalah _item_ yang harus kalian cari di _KMA's Forest_:

-Tears of Mermaid

-Fairy Powder

-Rainbow Flower Scepter

-Centaur's bow

-Unicorn's horn

Dan _item_ yang harus kalian cari di Plague Forest adalah:

-Earth orb

-Aqua orb

-Wind orb

-Fire orb

-Lightning orb

Keputusan pembagian tim akan diserahkan kepada masing-masing tim. Untuk informasi, sebaiknya kalian memilih anggota yang dekat dan mudah bekerja sama dalam 1 tim. Kalian diberi waktu 5 menit dari sekarang untuk menentukan pembagian tim. Hasilnya harus diberikan sekarang juga." Kata Tsunade mempersilakan masing-masing kelompok untuk berdiskusi.

"Nah, bagaiman? Kurasa aku dengan Hinata saja, dan Naruto dengan Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

"Aku Setuju Sakura-chan. Ide yang bagus." Kata Hinata setuju.

"Ah, Sakura kurasa pembagian seperti itu tidak tepat. Bagaimana kalau aku dengan Hinata-chan dan kau dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana?" kata Naruto memberi usul.

"Benar, kurasa Naruto benar. Dengan anggota kelompok kita yang berformasi 2 Mage 2 Acolyte, akan lebih berguna jika formasi nya adalah Mage-Acolyte. Kita jadi bisa saling melengkapi kan?" jelas Sasuke.

"kurasa idemu bagus sekali Sasuke-kun. Baiklah sudah ditentukan. Ayo kita lapor ke Tsunade sensei." Ucap Sakura. Kemudian kelompok biru melaporkan pembagian tim. Terlihat 1 tim sudah melaporkan formasi kelompok mereka. Dan tak lama, sisa tim pun melapor juga.

"Baiklah, formasi tim sudah kuterima. Akan kubacakan formasi tim kalian.

Kelompok 1: Ino dan Sai

Kelompok 2: Chouji dan Shikamaru

Kelompok 3: Kiba dan Shino

Kelompok 4: Tenten dan Lee

Kelompok 5: Naruto dan Hinata

Kelompok 6: Sasuke dan Sakura

Kelompok 7: Konan dan Deidara

Kelompok 8: Shion dan Rin

Kelompok 9: Gaara dan Sasori

Kelompok 10: Temari dan Kankurou.

Tempat kelompok 1, 3, 5, 7 dan 9 adalah di _Plague Forest_. Kelompok 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 di _KMA's Forest_. Demikianlah penjelasannya. Kalian diberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan, sampai jam 1 siang saat dimulai Ujian tahap terakhir. Untuk ujian ini kalian diberi waktu selama 12 jam. Jadi, kalian akan kembali pukul 1 malam. Demikian penjelasannya. Pukul 1 siang, kalian harus berkumpul di ruang Aula Akademi." Kata Tsunade mengakhiri pengumuman. Para peserta kembali ke Asrama untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan. Juga untuk mengulas mantera dan beristirahat.

-TBC-

Yay! Chapter 4 Finally! Semoga gak mengecewakan ya di Chap ini! Author mengharapkan Review dari para Readers yang terhormat (LOL)

Balasan Review:

**-Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa: ow itu karena Naruto gak mau jadi beban tim nya (ya kan Naruto? Naruto : Iya!) gimanapun kan ini Ujian tim walaupun akhirnya juga ada nilai individual juga hehehe**

**-NHL-chan: ah bener banget! Gampang ketebak ya? T.T semoga gak kecewa sama Update nya!**

**-meliching: teledor kali... salah ketik tuh hehehe ow ini akan kembali ke bahasa Jepang lagi kok hwahahahaha**

**Review nya makin dikit... apa story nya uda gak menarik y? Author jadi ragu buat ngelanjutin fic ini... apa ada yang ngebaca ya?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic World**

Disclaimer : all Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Magic World belongs to me HyuugaLee (bukan Lee yang alis tebal!)

Rate : T

Warnings : OOC, AU, GaJe, typo bertebaran, brutal time skip, deel (dan eror-eror lainnya)

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku (Author coba munculin romance nya nih... gomen kalo ga bagus... ga bakat bikin Romance saya hehe)

Summary :

Akhirnya tiba Ujian Sihir tahap akhir. Hinata dan kawan-kawan harus menyelesaikan Ujian untuk bisa berubah menjadi kelas masing-masing. Dan organisasi seperti apakah Dark Alliance itu? Identitas Hinatapun sudah mulai terungkap. Langsung baca aja deh! RnR?

Don't Like Don't Read

**Magic World**

**Chapter 5 : Final Quest (part 1)**

Hinata berjalan bersama Sakura ke Dorm wanita. Mereka mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk menjalani Ujian Sihir tahap akhir.

"Hinata, 10 menit cukup kan?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai di depan kamar mereka yang ternyata kamar mereka berseberangan.

"Hmmm... baiklah Sakura-chan!" kata Hinata setuju. Kemudian mereka masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan segera mempersiapkan barang-barang kebutuhan mereka.

-Hinata POV-

"Hmmm... 2 pasang baju kurasa cukup. Buku sihir... Baju hangat, jaket, tongkat... apalagi yah..." Hinata berpikir sejenak dan ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Makanan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa! Apa yang harus kubawa ya? Hmmm... Kurasa aku bisa mendapat bahan masakan di hutan... dan aku akan masak di Hutan saja. Aku akan bawa beberapa makanan ringan saja"

Setelah ia mengambil tas miliknya yang berisi tongkat sihir dan beberapa buku sihir, ia bersiap pergi.

"BRUKK!" Hinata menoleh. Ia melihat sebuah buku terjatuh. Diambilnya buku tersebut.

'Mantera Dasar Penyihir' Ia membaca dalam hati. Lalu ia memasukkan buku kecil itu ke dalam kantong jubah birunya. Kemudian Ia pergi keluar kamar dan di sana Sakura pun sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Hinata, apa saja yang kau bawa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pakaian, buku, dan beberapa makanan ringan. Kau?" Jawab Hinata.

"Ah, kita sama." Sahut Sakura. "Hinata, kau dan Naruto harus berhati-hati. Kudengar, 3 tahun lalu, ada peserta terbunuh saat mengikuti Ujian tahap ketiga ini. Kabarnya yang membunuh adalah penyihir-penyihir dari Dark Alliance. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat." Tatap Sakura pada Hinata.

"Sakura-chan... kau juga harus jaga dirimu. Tenang saja Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun tak akan membiarkan kita mati semudah itu." Senyum Hinata.

"Hinata... kau ini... ayo kita pergi ke aula!" Ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng Hinata. Dan Hinata menyambut tangan Sakura.

-END Hinata POV-

-MW-

"kepada para peserta, saat ini kalian akan menghadapi ujian tahap terakhir. Dalam ujian kali ini, kalian harus bekerja sama dengan partner kalian dengan sebaik mungkin. Di hutan sana, banyak bahaya yang tidak pernah kalian bayangkan sebelumnya. Sekarang, masing-masing kelompok akan mendapat peta sihir. Peta sihir ini berguna untuk memberi tahu item apa saja yang harus kalian dapatkan. Peta ini berguna untuk memberi navigasi kalian. Peta ini juga bisa dipakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan tim kalian yang berada di tempat berbeda. Sekarang bersiaplah untuk pergi ke tempat masing-masing. Setiap kelompok harap maju ke depan sekarang." Kata Tsunade.

Kemudian semua kelompok maju ke depan aula dan menempati tempat sesuai dengan warna tim. Lalu, para guru maju menempatkan diri di belakang peserta.

"_Teleport_!" para guru mengarahkan tongkat ke para peserta dan membuat peserta lenyap dari aula.

-MW-

(mulai sekarang, ada 2 tempat ya readers... di tempat NaruHina sama SasuSaku)

-NaruHina-

"Hinata, coba buka peta tadi. Apa yang harus kita dapatkan dulu." Tanya Naruto. Kemudian Hinata membuka peta tersebut dan muncullah huruf-huruf di balik peta.

'_When it come, the earth shall Quake. Find me in the Luke, the defender of Forest._' Kemudian Hinata dan Naruto saling bertatapan.

"_Luke, the Defender of Forest_?" tanya Naruto.

"Luke, Defender of Forest... aku rasa aku tahu Naruto-kun!" Sahut Hinata.

"Apa itu Hinata?"

"Luke, Defender of Forest itu adalah _Treant_ yang menyerupai pepohonan. Di setiap hutan pasti ada Treant yang melindungi hutan tersebut. Sekarang, kita harus mencari di mana Treant itu." Jawab Hinata.

"Coba kau lihat di peta"

"Baiklah"

Kemudian mereka melihat ke peta. Di peta tersebut muncul simbol-simbol yang ada di tempat berbeda. Ada simbol pohon, ikan duyung, naga, peri, dan petir.

"Kurasa kita harus ke tempat dengan simbol ini Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke daerah dengan simbol pohon.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat bertanda pohon dalam peta. Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, mereka melihat satu pohon yang sangat itu terlihat seperti kakek tua yang membawa tongkat untuk membantu berjalan.

"Apakah kau Luke, Defender of the Forest?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, benar itulah aku. Apa yang kalian cari?" tanya Treant itu.

"Kami mencari Earth Orb. Bisakah kau memberinya kepada kami?" tanya Hinata.

"Lewati dulu Ujian dariku. Jika berhasil, kalian akan mendapatkannya." Kata Luke.

"Ujian apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian akan segera tahu."

"_Field Barrier_!" ucap Treant itu. Kemudian tempat Hinata dan Naruto berdiri dilingkupi kekkai dan berubah menjadi semacam lapangan luas.

(kekkai : semacam pelindung sihir)

"Nanti kalian akan melawan Dryad. Jika kalian memenangkan pertarungan, aku akan memberikan Earth Orb pada kalian. _Summon High Dryad_!" kata sang Treant kemudian menghentakkan tongkat nya ke tanah, dan di area Hinata dan Naruto, muncul lingkaran sihir dan muncullah seorang Dryad.

(Dryad : Nimfa pepohonan dalam mitologi yunani)

"Pertarungan akan dimulai dari... Sekarang!"

- SasuSaku-

Di tempat yang berbeda, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan di tengah hutan sambil mencari lokasi item pertama mereka. Mereka harus mencari _Tears of Mermaid._

"Sakura, peta itu menunjuk ke arah mana?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ke arah danau Sasuke!" sahut Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di danau di tengah hutan. Di sana mereka melihat _Mermaid_.

"Sasuke, itu kan _Aria the Mermaid_..." kata Sakura yang mengenali sang _Mermaid_ tersebut.

"Ya... dia adalah putri sang raja Laut _Poseidon_. Kabarnya dia mencintai manusia dan ia dikutuk ayahnya untuk menangis terus menerus. Air matanya memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar. Tapi, siapapun yang berusaha mengambil air mata itu akan ia tarik ke dasar laut dan dibunuh." Jelas Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berjalan mendekat dan berbicara pada sang Mermaid.

"Kaukah Aria?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa kalian? Ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?" tanya _Mermaid _itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kemudian dia melihat ke lambang sekolah di seragam mereka. "Oh, Konoha Magic Academy rupanya... kalian sedang menghadapi Ujian Sihir kah?" tanya _Mermaid _itu.

"Benar. Aku Sasuke Uchiha dan dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Dan kami butuh Tears of Mermaid milikmu." Kata Sasuke to the point.

"Huh, Seorang Uchiha rupanya. Baiklah, kalian akan mendapat Tears of Mermaid ku, tapi kalian hadapi dulu mereka." Kata Aria sambil membuka kekkai yang menyelubungi area di dekatnya. Kemudian muncullah 2 orang dengan seragam yang sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Temari? Kankurou?" Pekik Sakura kaget.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" sahut Temari tak kalah kagetnya.

"Kalian harus bertarung. Dan salah satu dari kalian akan mendapat item ini. Dan yang kalah harus menunggu peserta lain yang mencari item yang sama." Jelas Aria sambil memegang bola kristal berbentuk berlian yang terisi Tears of Mermaid miliknya.

"Pertarungan akan dimulai dari Sekarang!" kata Aria.

"Halo Temari, Kankurou... kami tidak akan mengalah." Ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan tongkat dari kantong jubahnya dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung.

"Kamipun sama Sakura... kami tidak akan mengalah." Sahut Temari mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"_Holy Hammer! Magic Arrow!"_ Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"_Toxic Shots! Glory Blaze!_" Ucap Kankurou dan Temari.

"BLAAAAARRRR!" sihir kedua kelompok itupun Saling bertubrukan dan menghilang.

"Lumayan juga Temari, Kankurou" kata Sakura memuji.

"Kalian juga Sakura, Sasuke" balas Temari.

-NaruHina-

"_Glory Blaze!" _ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Dryad tersebut. Muncul cahaya berbentuk gelombang dan melesat ke arah Dryad.

"WOOOSSSSH" Dryad tersebut hanya mengibaskan _Staff _(Staff : Sejenis senjata berbentuk tongkat besar. Contohnya kaya yang dipakai Gandalf LOTR) miliknya dan Sihir Hinata hilang dengan mudahnya.

"_Magic Arrow!_" Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Dryad tersebut. Namun sama seperti Hinata, serangan Naruto hanya ditepis oleh Dryad tersebut.

"Naruto, serangan kita sama sekali tidak mempan." Sahut Hinata.

"Iya, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Tapi belum sempat mereka berpikir, Dryad tersebut mengarahkan sihir ke arah mereka berdua.

"_Earth Grasp!_" muncullah akar dari dalam tanah yang bersiap mengikat dan Menusuk Naruto.

"Awas Naruto-kun! _Holy Shield!_" Ucap Hinata mengarahkan sihirnya ke arah Naruto. Sedetik kemudian mucul Perisai sihir yang melindungi Naruto.

"BRAAAKK" sihir Dryad itu tak mampu lagi menyentuh Naruto.

"_Toxic Shots_" ucap Naruto dan sihir Dryad kemudian lenyap.

"Hinata, aku punya ide! Ayo kau lindungi aku." Kemudian Naruto berlari mendekati sang Dryad.

"_Scorching Wind!"_ Ucap Dryad sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sekarang Hinata! Lindungi aku!" teriak Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-kun! _Divine Barrier!_" Ucap Hinata sambil membuat bentuk lingkaran di udara dan muncullah kapsul sihir yang menyelubungi Naruto untuk melindunginya dari sihir Dryad.

"_Magical Shackles!"_ kata Naruto sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya membentuk Spiral ke arah Dryad dan terlihatlah rantai sihir mengikat Dryad terebut. Selama sang Dryad tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto memberi isyarat untuk menyerang Dryad itu secara bersamaan.

"Ayo Hinata, kita serang! _Toxic Shots!_" sahut Naruto.

"_Holy Hammer!_" Ucap Hinata.

"Arrrggghhh!" pekik Dryad.

Kemudian Sang Dryad terpekik dan roboh. Setelah Treant memeriksa apakah Dryad tersebut bisa bertarung lagi atau tidak, ternyata Dryad tersebut tidak dapat bertarung lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mengakui kelebihan kalian berdua. Kalian bisa mengalahkan Dryad milikku. Kalian pantas mendapat ini. Kuserahkan Earth Orb ini pada kalian." Kata Luke sambil memberi bola kristal berwarna coklat berkilau pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Luke. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Treant tersebut dan menerima Earth Orb.

"Kau... Kau seorang Hyuuga kan? tapi kenapa kau seorang Acolyte? Hyuuga yang kukenal menjadi Necromancer dan Warlock yang sangat kuat." Kata Luke kepada Hinata.

"Ah benar. Aku tidak menginginkan jalan kegelapan. Kurasa jalan yang kutempuh akan lebih baik bagi diriku." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh, jadi begitu... tapi, kulihat kau akan menjadi penyihir hebat di jalanmu yang sekarang. Berusahalah menggapai keinginanmu itu." Ucap nya pada Hinata. "Hei kau bocah! Jaga gadis ini baik-baik!" bentaknya pada Naruto.

"Hei! Namaku bukan 'bocah'! namaku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" sahutnya pada Treant itu.

"Terserah... Pergilah... lanjutkan perjalanan kalian. Ujian ini masih panjang." Perintah Luke.

"Baik! Selamat Tinggal Luke!" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dan tersenyum. Naruto hanya mendesah pelan.

Dari kejauhan, sang Treant mengamati kedua peserta yang pergi tersebut.

"Bocah itu... juga memliki masa depan yang sangat cerah. Dia... pasti akan jadi penyihir yang besar..." Ucap Luke lirih.

-MW-

"Hmmmm... Kristal yang indah... Baiklah Hinata... selanjutnya kita kemana lagi? Ayo lihat peta itu!" Sahut Naruto sambil melihat Earth orb yang baru mereka dapatkan. Kemudian Hinata mengeluarkan peta dari dalam tasnya.

"Yang kedua... Aqua Orb... ini Naruto-kun, area yang bersimbol ikan duyung ini." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan peta navigasi kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah! Ayoooo!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

-SasuSaku-

"kalian memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Terpaksa aku gunakan sihir ini, _Necromancy Magic, summon Hell Mage!_" Sahut Sasuke sambil membuat segel dengan tongkatnya dan muncullah lingkaran sihir din depan Sasuke. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut nampak sesosok Penyihir tengkorak berjubah serba hitam dari dalam Neraka

"Sasuke? Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menggunakannya? Inikan satu-satunya sihir kelas lanjutan yang diperoleh dari Ujian tahap kedua tadi?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tak apa Sakura... dengan ini kita tidak akan kalah..." ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

"Wah Sasuke, kau tampak serius Sasuke... Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu, Sasuke... _Necromancy Magic, summon Hell Hound!_" Ucap Kankurou sambil membentuk segel seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke dan nampaklah seekor anjing berbentuk tulang belulang dari Neraka.

"_Holy Hammer!_" ucap Sakura ke arah _Summon _milik Kankurou.

"_Holy Shield!_" Ucap Temari melindungi _Summon _Kankurou. "Akulah lawanmu, Sakura"

"Terima kasih, nee-chan." Ucap Kankurou.

"_Glory Blaze_" Ucap Sakura ke arah Temari.

"_Divine Barrier!_" Temari mengeluarkan sihir ke tubuhnya untuk melindungi dari Sihir Sakura.

"CRAAAAASSSHHH" sihir Sakura ditangkis Temari.

"_Druid Magic, Diamond Dust!_" Kemudian Sakura membuat lingkaran sihir dan muncullah wanita berelemen Es dengan tatapan dinginnya dari lingkaran tersebut.

"_Shiva_, serang orang itu!" perintah Sakura pada Wanita Es yang dipanggilnya.

"_Sage Magic, Wolf Form, change!_" Sebelum Shiva milik Sakura mencapat Temari, ia berubah menjadi seekor serigala dan menghilang.

"Shiva, kembali!" kemudian wanita es tersebut kembali ke sisi Sakura. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sakura muncul Temari yang berwujud serigala.

"KRAAAAAK" Ternyata Shiva lebih cepat. Ia menahan Temari menggunakan Sihir es-nya dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Temari dan kaki Serigala Temari terikat oleh Es.

"_Holy Hammer!_" Sihir Sakura menjatuhi kepala Temari dan Serigala itu jatuh dan berubah sosoknya menjadi Temari lagi. Sakura berhasil mengalahkan Temari.

"Menyerahlah Kankurou..." ternyata Sasuke sudah berhasil menguasai keadaan. Kankurou terikat oleh sihir Sasuke. _Hell Hound_ milik kankurou tergolek lemah setelah menghadapi_ Hell Mage_ milik Sasuke, hebatnya lagi _Hell Mage _milik Sasuke masih segar bugar. Sasuke pun terlihat tanpa luka, melihat keadaan Kankurou yang penuh luka, Sasuke memang unggul dalam keadaan ini.

"Baik, aku menyerah." Melihat keadaan tersebut mustahil bagi Kankurou untuk menang, dia berpikir dibandingkan melakukan perlawanan sia-sia dan memperoleh luka lebih parah, ia pun menyerah juga.

"Dengan begini, selesailah pertarungan kalian. Uchiha, Haruno, terimalah kristal berisi air maataku ini. Dan kalian boleh melanjutkan perjalanan kalian." Kata Aria.

"Bagaimana dengan Kankurou dan Temari?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian tak usah khawatir, aku akan menyembuhkan mereka. Pergilah." Jawab Aria.

"Terima kasih, Aria..." ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan. Aria hanya mengangguk dan berpaling.

"Sasuke, Selanjutnya adalah Fairy Powder... apa kau mau beristirahat dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak perlu Sakura, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke terhuyung dan hampir roboh. Namun, segera ditopang Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Kemudian ia merebahkan Sasuke ke pohon di dekatnya. "Apa ada yang sakit Sasuke?"

"Tidak Sakura... aku tak apa-apa... ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan... Arrghh" saat Sasuke mulai berdiri, ia kembali terjatuh.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak nampak baik-baik saja! Coba kulihat kakimu." Sahut Sakura dan ia meluruskan kaki Sasuke dan melihat ada memar yang didapatnya saat melawan Kankurou. "Sasuke, ini terlihat cukup parah! Akan Kusembuhkan." Sahut Sakura.

"_Healing Hands!_" Sakura menyihir tangannya sehingga tangannya terselubung cahaya hijau kebiruan. "Sabar ya Sasuke..." kemudian Sakura meletakkan tangannya ke atas luka Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sakura..." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Sama-sama Sasuke..." Sakura pun membalas pandangan Sasuke. Dan wajah keduanya merona merah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura bertanya "Sudah agak baikan, Sasuke?"

"Iya Sakura... kurasa aku sudah bisa berjalan..." kemudian Sasuke mencoba berdiri, dan ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik. "Ayo Sakura, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Baiklah Sasuke!" Sahut Sakura sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya berbincang sedikit. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka telah saling berpagutan satu sama lain.

-NaruHina-

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, _Marina, the Aqua Fairy_... kami terima Aqua Orb ini..." kata Hinata pada penjaga Plague Lake, Marina.

"Kami pergi dulu! Sekali lagi, terima kasih Marina!" sahut Naruto.

"Ya... sama-sama..." kata Marina sambil tersenyum anggun. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan selanjutnya ke area Wind Orb berada.

"Tak kusangka, kita mendapat benda ini dengan mudah. Selanjutnya kita ke mana lagi?" Kata Naruto sambil mengamati bola Kristal berwarna biru mengkilat.

"Iya Naruto-kun... selanjutnya kita menuju Wind Orb Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" Sahut Naruto.

"baiklah. Emmm... Naruto-kun... boleh kutanya satu hal?" kata Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tadi saat Marina mengajukan pertanyaan, orang yang paling berharga bagimu saat ini, kenapa kau menjawab namaku?" kata Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah hehe... itu yah... sebenarnya itu karena dia (Marina) bertanya orang yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini... karena orang tuaku sudah tiada, yang paling berharga bagiku ada 3 Hinata, yaitu kau, Sakura dan Sasuke... tapi aku memilih dirimu karena kurasa kita memiliki nasib yang tidak jauh berbeda. Lagipula kita juga kenal terlebih dulu kan? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hinata? Kau keberatan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, ti-tidak... aku hanya kaget saja..." Hinata masih tertunduk.

"Sudahlah Hinata, ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya!" sahut Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa blushing akut.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, sampailah mereka ke suatu tempat di mana terdapat hamparan bunga yang sangat luas. Lalu di atas sebuah batu tampak seorang peri dengan sayap berwarna Hijau sedang duduk. Hinata lalu menyapanya.

"A-apakah anda _Elesis the Elf_?" Hinata mengamati sosok tersebut. Tubuhnya tinggi, telinganya panjang dan rupanya sangat cantik.

"Ya... ada yang bisa kubantu?" sang peri menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kami... mencari Wind Orb. Kau pasti memiliki nya kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya... tapi kalian harus mengalahkan _Sylph_ ku terlebih dahulu. Jika kalian bisa mengalahkannya kalian akan kuberi Wind Orb." Tuturnya lembut.

"Baiklah, kami akan melakukannya." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil tongkatnya dan bersiap melawannya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"_Field Barrier! Summon Sylph!"_ dalam sekejab area Hinata dan Naruto berdiri sudah diselubungi kekkai. Elesis memanggil makhluk dari angin. Makhluk tersebut memiliki postur seperti anak kecil yang kelihatan jahat.

"_Trap Hole!_" ucap Sylph sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Muncullah lubang jebakan yang cukup dalam.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Hinata jatuh ke dalam perangkap tersebut dan tergolek.

"Hinata! Kau tak apa-apa?" kata Naruto khawatir. "Kau!" ucap Naruto marah.

"Hahahahahahaha" Peri kecil tersebut hanya tertawa dan terbang ke sana kemari.

"_Magical Shackles!_" ucap Naruto. Tapi makhluk itu menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ia terbang menjauh.

"_Wind Storm!_" ucap Sylph sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan angin miliknya ke Naruto.

"_Holy Shield!_" Ternyata Hinata sudah berhasil naik dari lubang jebakan dan membuat sihir pelindung sebelum angin tersebut sampai ke Naruto.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ya Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Sylph bersiap untuk bertarung. "_Holy Hammer!_" ucap Hinata. Sylph tersebut hanya melompat menghindari sihir Hinata.

"_Nature Ray!_" Sylph mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Hinata. Muncullah cahaya hijau menuju Hinata.

"_Divine Barrier!" _Ucap Hinata. Ia diselubungi kapsul cahaya. Kemudian, Hinata berlari ke arah Sylph dan memberi isyarat kepada Naruto.

"_Magical Shackles!"_ Setelah Naruto mengikat Sylph dengan rantai sihir, Hinata melanjutkannya.

"_Shinning Judgement!"_ Hinata mengarahkan tongkatnya ke langit dan dari langit muncul petir berwarna kuning keemasan.

"ZZZZRRRTTTTT" petir tersebut menyambar Sylph dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Selesai." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, kombinasi kalian memang hebat. Terimalah Wind Orb ini." Sang Elf terbang menuju Hinata dan Naruto sambil memberi bola kristal berwarna Hijau mengkilat.

"_Nature Blessing_" sang Elf menyihir Hinata dan Naruto.

"Wah sihir apa ini? Aku merasa jauh lebih baik." Kata Naruto merasakan Sihir Elf tersebut.

"Ini adalah sihir penyembuh dan pelindung bagi kalian. Pergilah dengan sihir dariku ini. Selamat jalan..." ucap Elesis.

"Terima kasih, Elesis" ucap Naruto dan Hinata sambil melenggang pergi.

"Naruto-kun, Lightning orb ini... berada di sebuah gua... bagaimana kalau sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, kita makan sebentar?" Ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan... kau mau memasak?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun. Kau tunggu saja dulu." Jawab Hinata

-SasuSaku-

"_Mira, the Fairy..._ bolehkah kami meminta ijin mengumpulkan Fairy Powder?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh saja. Kalian boleh megumpulkannya di sekitar bunga itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bunga yang menghasilkan Bubuk peri. Kemudian Sakura mengambil tabung kecil dan memasukkan Fairy Powder itu ke dalamnya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Mira." Ucap Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap meninggalkan Peri tersebut.

"Tunggu, kalian mungkin akan mendapat bahaya. Terimalah sihirku ini selama melakukan perjalanan. _Blessing of Fairy._" Ucapnya setelah membuat simbol sihir. Lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau yang dihasilkannya melingkupi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Mira. Kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

Dan pergilah Sasuke dan Sakura menuju daerah para Centaur, makhluk setengah manusia setengah kuda.

"Awas Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura ke pelukannya.

"JLEBB!" kemudian terlihat panah menusuk Pohon di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Alex the Centaur_..." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Pergi! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" kata makhluk itu.

"Kami hanya ingin mengambil busur panah Centaur." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak! Pergilah dari sini!" kata Centaur itu dan bersiap menarik busur dan memanah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Magic Shield! Holy Shield!_" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura menangkis anak panah Centaur itu.

"Kalian... ingin menantangku?" kata Alex.

"As you wish..." Sasuke bersiap mengarahkan tongkat biru nya ke arah Centaur itu.

-TBC-

Aaaah Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini! Gimana? Banyak kan sihirnya? (apa malah bikin puyeng ya?) author pikir chap ini cukup panjang ya kan? Pokoknya review ya? Hehehe See you Readers ku yang cakep2 and cantik2 (girang ga jelas) *Thanks jga ya Readers yang uda dukung fic author... author jadi sadar, menariknya cerita ga ditentuin dari banyaknya review... thanks ya para Silent readers~~~*

Balasan reviews:

-**Uzumaki Namikaze Cute : tengkiu Uzumaki-san... ini udah kilat belom?**

**-Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa : tenang aja Widya-chan, Hinata bakalan baik-baik aja kok (setidaknya sampai chap ini) author kan fans Hinata juga... heheheh bukan ayah Hinata kok... hayooo siapa? Hehehe**

**-Brian123 : makasih dukungannya Brian-san heheh SEMANGAATTT!**

**-Aizu Asahikawa : Iya! Aku tau... sebenernya saya jg mau panggil pake –chan, tapi setelah liat Aizu-san aku gak jadi deh (hehe maaf Kino-san)**

**-Glose : aduh masa Naruto keliatan gitu ya? Padahal author gak niat bikin imej Naruto seperti itu loh... (Gomen)**

**-Uchiha Rama Senju : Ok! Gak akan saya delete kok! Ini malah saya update hehe**

**-Himawari Edogawa : gak papa Hima-chan, thanks dukungannya saya juga tau sih ada silent Readers... dulu saya lumayan lama jadi silent Readers loh hehehe...**

**-Meliching : iya dong, Hina-chan gitu loh hehehe... soal DA mungkin akan sedikit terungkap di chapter depan tunggu aja hehe **


End file.
